


Little Red

by amberjj123



Series: The Fox and the Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Future, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Fic, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Werebabies, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werefoxes, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjj123/pseuds/amberjj123
Summary: “She’s still 16, still a baby.  She’s too young to know if she’s found her mate yet.  She hasn’t lived life enough to know if this is just an infatuation or if it’s real.”“Baby, how is she supposed to experience life if we keep her locked away in an ivory tower?”  Derek opened his mouth to answer Stiles’ question, but the werefox beat him to it.  “And before you say anything, no books aren’t the same as going out and experiencing life.”“Still doesn’t mean I like the idea of her running off with Jane on a week-long holiday,” Derek said with a pout.Bitting back a smile and the serious urge to flick Derek’s protruding lip Stiles said, “you act as if you’re sending her off to war and that we’re never going to see her again. It’ll just be a week, what’s the worst that can happen?”~~~~Ten years have passed since the ending of Fox and the Hound.  With new faces and old ghosts, can the Hale pack survive when their past comes back to haunt them?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Fox and the Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was born thanks to Angels_and_Shadows. Without their lovely comment, the idea to expand and continue this storyline would have never happened. 
> 
> I tried to write it so that you wouldn't be lost if you haven't read my first fic 'The Fox and The Wolf'. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy,  
> Amber <3
> 
> P.s. future chapters won't be this short, I promise. I just couldn't figure out a way to make it fit like this in the first chapter.

“You’re 16 years old. You’re not in love, you’re a child!” Derek said, his words coming out much harsher than he intended. Derek stared into the eyes of his eldest daughter Claudia, regret washing over him as her eyes filled with tears. With a wobbling chin, she spun on her heels and ran out of the room. In her haste to leave the room, she nearly ran into her other father Stiles, his quick supernatural reflexes allowing him to jump out of the way.

“Don’t you think you were a little harsh on her Der?” Stiles asked as he walked into Derek’s office. Derek sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Walking over to his husband, Stiles turned Derek's office chair enough so that he could comfortably sit in his lap. Derek’s strong arms wrapped around him as he rested their foreheads together. “You were 16 once, don’t you remember what it was like?”

Rearing back Derek all but shoved him off of his lap. “Yeah, and me being ‘in love’ got my family and pack killed.”

“Derek that's not what I meant. I wasn’t talking about Kate, I was talking about Paige,” Stiles said hurt seeping into his tone. He wasn’t so much hurt that Derek had recoiled the way he did. He was hurt that after all this time, after all these years that stupid bitch still had her claws in him, even from beyond the grave. “From what you’ve told me Jane seems to be a lot like how Paige was.”

Regret instantly drew Derek’s face into a tight expression. Pushing further away from the desk he pulled Stiles back onto his lap. “She’s still 16, still a baby. She’s too young to know if she’s found her mate yet. She hasn’t lived life enough to know if this is just an infatuation or if it’s real.” 

“Baby, how is she supposed to experience life if we keep her locked away in an ivory tower?” Derek opened his mouth to answer Stiles’ question, but the werefox beat him to it. “And before you say anything, no books aren’t the same as going out and experiencing life.”

“Still doesn’t mean I like the idea of her running off with Jane on a week-long holiday,” Derek said with a pout.

Biting back a smile and the serious urge to flick Derek’s protruding lip Stiles said, “you act as if you’re sending her off to war and that we’re never going to see her again. It’ll just be a week, what’s the worst that can happen?”

#6 months later#

The black sack that had been shoved over her head was suddenly ripped off, the bright florescent light stabbing into her pounding head. Rough rope cut into her skin, the wolfsbane that was laced through the strands irritating the small abrasions there. The air hung thick and stale in the small room. “So this is what an offspring of an Alpha wolf and an Emissary look like,” the blond woman said with a sneer. The woman was old, and if Claudia had to guess, around somewhere in her 50s. The woman’s dirty blond hair was streaked with gray and pulled into a messy ponytail at the base of her neck. 

“Where am I? Where’s Jane?” Claudia asked panic rising in her voice. _Breath, panic, and fear are your enemy right now_ , her Dad’s training rang through her mind. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself and to pick up on any scent that might help her identify where she was or where Jane might be. 

“Oh was that her name?” the woman asked in mock concern. “She seemed like such a nice girl. Makes me wonder what she was doing with a mangy mutt like you in the first place.” 

Claudia dug her claws into her hands as she fought for control. Even though she knew that Jane was still alive, that didn’t stop the gut-wrenching fear of hearing this woman speak about her in the past tense. Claudia tried to focus on the bond that stretched between her and Jane. It was still alive and thrummed under her mental probing. “What do you want?” she asked, purposefully making her voice quiver. She took after Stiles, with her brown hair and slim build, but she had Derek’s strength and fight. Because of her size, many often saw her as weak, a fact that she used to her utmost advantage.

“Darlin’ at the moment I just want to play,'' the woman said with a cold smile as she took out a large Bowie knife. The razor-sharp blade glinted as she rolled it between her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

#7 months ago#

Stiles stood at the stove, the smell of bacon and pancakes filling the air. Laura and Talia already sat at the table, eating their fill of syrup-soaked pancakes, while Derek sat at the head of the table. With his newspaper in hand as he waited for his daughters to get ready so that he could drive them to school. Stiles was far from surprised when Claudia came stumbling down the stairs, the typical teenager that she was. Without taking his eyes off of the stove he silently handed her a plate of food.

“Thanks, Papa,” she mumbled and kissed his cheek before she sat down in between her two younger sisters Talia and Laura. Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, Claudia tucked in and began to devourer the pancakes.

“Dia, are you planning on becoming a dentist?” Talia asked sticky syrup smeared all over her face.

“No why?” Claudia looked at her youngest sister in confusion. Being the oldest she always assumed that she would follow in her Dad’s footsteps and take over the family business and one day become Alpha of their pack.

“Oh because I found a box of dental dams in your room,” Talia said brightly. 

Claudia started to choke on the mouth full of orange juices she was about to swallow. Once her airways were cleared she crocked out, “why were you in my room?”

“I was looking for Bobby and found him in your room playing with the box.” As if on cue Bobby sauntered into the room, loudly demanding to be fed. Claudia glared at the spoiled tabby cat. He had been dropped off at the animal clinic their Uncle Scott worked at a few years ago. Someone had chopped off his tail, hence the name ‘Bob Tail’ or Bobby for short. “So if you're not planning on becoming a dentist why do you have them?”

Claudia’s skin started to heat in embarrassment as she felt her Dad’s hazel gaze staring holes into her skull. “Yes I’d also like to know why my 16-year-old daughter has a box of dental dams,” he said through his teeth as he practically crumpled the newspaper in his hands.

“We got them in health class,” Claudia mumbled wishing the earth would just swallow her whole at the moment. Her only saving grace was the fact that it technically wasn’t a lie since they had received condoms and dental dams in health class during their sex-ed class a month ago. The box Bobby had found, however, happened to be bought a few weeks later.

“Are they something new to take care of your teeth or something?” her sister asked tilting her head like the curious little kid she was. Claudia loved her sisters, but at the moment she desperately wished that she was an only child.

“Yeah, something like that.” She quickly excused herself from the table, appetite long since killed by the conversation. Once she was safe in her room, she took out her cell and punched in the phone number on autopilot. Tapping her foot impatiently she was relieved when the other line picked up. “I need your help,” she said into the phone as she picked up the box of dental dams and shoved it into the back of her sock drawer.

#

“Go on pumpkin, you go get ready for school,” Stiles said shooing Talia away from the kitchen. Not having to be told twice about skipping out on her chores the ten-year-old ran out of the room. “You heard her just as well as I did. She wasn’t lying.”

“Then why did she smell embarrassed?” Derek grumbled as he helped Stiles with the dishes.

“Wouldn’t you be if you were in her shoes?” Stiles asked and squeaked when Derek flicked soapy water at him. “Look, I’m not saying she is but _if_ she is having sex, at least she’s using protection.”

“She better damn well not be,” Derek muttered to himself, earning him a scoff from Stiles.

“Derek you’d have to be in serious denial if you think that teenagers don’t have sex. Not all teenagers do it, lord knows that I didn’t thank to somebody,” Stiles said giving Derek a pointed look. While he was in high school, any potential partner Stiles had been thoroughly scared away by the Alpha. At the time Stiles had resented Derek for being his own personal cock blocker, but now he understood that being Derek’s mate meant that the surly Alpha didn’t want to share him with anyone. Even if it meant not claiming Stiles for himself for several years due to his age. “You remember how Alison and Scott, or Erica and Boyd were. Even as a human I could smell the lust on them.”

“But she’s our baby girl,” Derek said his voice taking on a whiny tone.

Stiles smiled at him as he put the last dish away. “I know babe but-” Stiles paused and frowned cocking his head as he listened to the sound of a car coming up their street. “Were you expecting Peter to come over today?”

“No, why?” Derek asked, his brows drawing together as he dried off his hands. 

“’Cause he’s here.”

Listening intently Derek couldn’t hear the car until it had turned onto the long gravel driveway. Throwing down the kitchen towel onto the counter he stalked out the front door to stand on the porch as he watched the BMW come up the driveway. With his legs braced and arms crossed over his powerful chest, he felt Stiles stand right beside him in a similar stance. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Peter why he was here, someone ran by him.

“Don’t need a ride to school, see you tonight,” Claudia called over her shoulder as she ran to Peter’s car.

Derek stood there, his jaw slack. Through the windshield, he could see Peter giving him a little wave before he and Claudia backed out of the driveway and drove off. “I can’t believe she just did that,” Derek said gobsmacked.

Stiles let out a chuckle. “Wouldn’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Derek, she is the last one to get dropped off at school.”

“So?”

“So, she knew that you wouldn’t bring up the dental dams in front of Talia or Laura, and she was probably trying to save herself the embarrassments of you talking to her about it. Even if the drive from Laura’s school to hers is only 15 minutes.” Stiles tugged at Derek’s arms for them to uncross before he took his hand and lead him inside. “And don’t even try to deny it, I know you to well.”

Once inside Derek drew to a stop and tugged Stiles to him. “And yet you’re still here,” he said, the words whispering over Stiles’ lips as he drew his mate in for a kiss. He cupped the back of Stiles’ head, deepening the kiss as he licked into his mate's mouth. Derek’s thumb stroking over the plains of his cheek. 

“Eww gross. Why can’t you two be like normal parents and hate each other?” Laura asked as she and Talia came down the stairs. 

Stiles and Derek stopped kissing, though they still stood in each other's arms. “Because normal is boring,” Stiles said turning his head to smile at Laura and give their youngest a wink which caused her to dissolve into giggles. 

“Alright Grumpy and Happy time to get you two to school,” Derek said as he picked up his keys in one hand and handed Talia and Laura their bags. “Pick up where we left off when I come back?” he asked Stiles.

“Oh I’m going to hold you to that promise mister,” Stiles said as he leaned in once more to give Derek a goodbye kiss. He laughed when he saw Laura make a fake gagging noise while simultaneously pretending to stick her finger down her throat. Bending down he drew Laura and Talia into a hug, peppering kisses all over their faces which cause them to giggle as they tried to wiggle out of his hold. “All right you two, behave for your teachers and be good.”

#

Stiles sat on the couch as he typed away at his laptop. Being one of the most powerful Emissaries in North America, he was kept quite busy trying to keep the peace between all the packs. A ping from his laptop signaled that he had gotten a new email. Finishing up the one he had been working on, he sent it before opening up the latest email. Stiles frowned as he read over the contents. Besides being the peacekeeper for North America he was also a prolific healer. 

“What happened to picking up where we left off?” Derek said, a smile in his voice as he walked through the front door and to where Stiles sat.

“Sorry I just was reading an email,” Stiles mumbled as he still scanned the contents, his mind going a million miles an hour.

“What's it say?”

“According to the email, a family had just moved from New Orleans to Beacon Hills because they had heard about my healing skills. Nothing out of the ordinary about that, except that they never said what type of supernatural creature they were.” He shrugged but let out a little moan when Derek started to attack his neck with kisses.

“So what does that mean?” Derek whispered against Stiles’ skin.

Tilting his head back to allow Derek grater access to his neck Stiles said, “usually when that happened it was either because they are human and don’t know about the supernatural world, or are deliberately keeping what they were a secret because of persecution against their kind.”

Stiles’ whined when Derek pulled back to fully look at him, concern pulling his face tight. “Or because it’s a trap and they don’t want us to be prepared against whatever type of supernatural creature they are.”

“Derek, why do you have to see the bad in everything?” Stiles said with a sigh as he closed his laptop to move it onto the coffee table. Shifting to better face Derek head on. “Not everyone wants to hurt us. There are good people in the world, and it’s our job to help them.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Derek said his voice soft with sadness.

“Derek, I’m a big boy I can take care of myself,” Stiles said as he played with Derek’s hair. Leaning into the touch, Derek closed his eyes and practically purred in pleasure at the sensation. 

“I know,” he whispered and kissed the inside of Stiles’ wrist. “Still doesn’t mean I don’t worry.”

“Why Derek Hale, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you’re going soft on me,” Stiles said in his best antebellum accent. 

“Babe the only thing that’s soft about me is the way I feel about you. Trust me, everything else is rock hard.” Derek gave Stiles a predatory smile, his eyes bleeding into Alpha red. If a typical person were to see the sight of an alphas eyes they would probably have a healthy dose of fear coursing through them. For Stiles, however, it was more like a healthy dose of lust. At least when Derek flashed those blood-red eyes. If it were another alpha, Stiles would only feel annoyed at the fact that probably he would soon have to clean blood out of whatever he was wearing. And damn wasn’t that a pain in the butt. Stiles didn’t take kindly to others trying to intimidate him, Derek even less so. 

“Is that so? Well just to be sure why don’t I check,” Stiles said his voice going husky as one hand caressed Derek’s strong chest before slowly moving down his body. When Stiles’ hand cupped the bulge in Derek’s pants he let out a pleased sound. “It appears Mr. Hale, that you were right. But I should probably take a closer look.”

Derek let out a soft whine when the hand berried in his hair joined the other at the fly of his pants. With a gracefulness that only seemed to come out whenever they were alone, Stiles moved off of the couch and sank down onto his knees in front of Derek. With deft fingers Stiles undid Derek’s pants, allowing Derek’s hard cock to spring free from the tight confines of his jeans. 

Stiles parted Derek’s legs to gain better access to his prize. With kitten licks, Stiles moved up and down Derek’s shaft. Stopping at the head giving it one long swipe, his tongue lapping up the salty and bitter precum there. He glanced up at Derek, giving him a sexy smile before taking Derek’s cock into his mouth. Derek groaned at the sudden sensation of a warm wet mouth, his hands carding through Stiles’ hair. Stiles took him deep into his mouth, sucking as he moved, his tongue caressing the sensitive part right under the head of Derek’s cock. Derek panted in pleasure as Stiles’ worked up and down on his shaft. Stiles’ nimble fingers dipping into Derek’s jeans to caress his twin orbs, rolling them in his hand while the other gripped and twisted at the base of Derek’s cock.

“Fuck,” Derek growled throwing his head back in pleasure. Unconsciously punching his hips up, forcing his cock deeper into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ hummed, the vibration traveling up Derek’s shaft. The hand on the base of his cock twisted at the same time as Stiles practically tried to suck his soul right out of his cock. He glanced down and nearly came right then and there when he saw Stiles’ pretty pink lips wrapped around his shaft, mischief glinting in his whiskey brown eyes. “Stiles wait, I’m close.”

Somehow, despite having a full mouth, the corners of Stiles’ mouth kicked up. Ignoring his mate, Stiles picked up his pace, bobbing his head back and forth. Between the sensation of Stiles’ mouth and hands, Derek didn’t stand a chance as Stiles drove him higher and higher. Teetering on the edge, Derek let go as his cry of ecstasy rang out into the room and spilled into Stiles’ mouth. Swallowing every drop that came down his throat, Stiles slowly lowered Derek down from his orgasm. With a sinful pop, Stiles came off of Derek’s cock. Looking like the cat who got the cream, Stiles ran his tongue over his full bottom lip.

In his post-orgasm bliss, Derek gazed in wonder at his mate. “How did I get to be so lucky?”

Stiles hummed. “I don’t know, probably saved a prince in a previous life or something,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling Stiles up to claim his mouth, groaning when he tasted himself on Stiles’ tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you don't know a dental dam is a latex barrier that people can use when they are going down on someone who has a vagina. Also since they can be kind of pricey what you can do is take a flavored condom (or one specifically for oral) and cut off the tip and cut it up the side. You can still get STIs when giving oral so be safe when having sexy fun times. 
> 
> Alright, I'll get off my soapbox now. As always I love to hear from you guys so let me know what you think. Also, I know that the sex scene wasn't super long or good, so sorry about that.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Amber <3


	3. Chapter 3

When Sara and Claudia stepped into the cafeteria, Claudia’s eyes scanned the room and instantly landed on Jane. She sat at a table with the rest of their friends. Her dark hair flowed in waves down her back as she tilted her head back and laughed at whatever their friends had said. The sun streaming through the windows made her copper skin glow. As if she sensed someone was watching her, Jane’s eyes searched the room. Her golden eyes locked with Claudia’s own brown ones. A smile came over Jane’s face as she watched Claudia walk over to the table and claim the spot next to her.

“Hey,” Jane greeted as she twined their fingers together underneath the table. 

“Hi,” Claudia said her voice going soft. The conversation picked back up around them, but Claudia paid little attention to it. Instead, she focused on the girl that sat next to her, remembering the first day she had seen her. 

_ Claudia nearly tripped when she walked into study hall that first day of school. The scent of vanilla, peppermint, and something Claudia couldn’t name tickled at her senses. Following the scent, it led to one of the most beautiful girls Claudia had ever seen. A heart-shaped face surrounded by a mane of curly black hair was hunched over a sketchbook. The girl scribbled away at whatever she was drawing. Claudia’s feet seemed to move on their own, pulled by a force she had never felt before. She took the seat behind the girl, trying to muster up the courage to talk to her. Just as she was about to tap the girl on the shoulder, she turned around. A pair of golden eyes caused Claudia to suck in a breath as she felt something snap into place inside her chest. A peace she had never felt before washed over her, calming her werewolf instincts she was constantly trying to keep in line. _

“Claudia? Are you even listening to me? Hello? Earth to Claudia?” Jane said snapping her fingers in front of Claudia’s face.

“Huh, what?”

Jane rolled her eyes and stood up. “Come on space cadet let's get you to class before Mr. Harris writes you up.” 

Jane started to turn but Claudia’s voice stopped her. “Hey, would it be a problem if I bummed a ride home with you?”

“Isn’t your dad picking you up?” Jane asked cocking her head slightly.

“Yeah, about that. I’m kind of avoiding him at the moment,” Claudia said and Jane arched an eyebrow silently telling her to continue. Glancing around Claudia swallowed. “I’ll tell you why in the car.”

# 

Pushing her way through the throngs of kids desperately trying to get out of school, Claudia scanned the student parking lot for Jane’s red Volks Wagon Bug. She quickly picked it out in the sea of gray, white, blue, and black cars. Jane was sitting on the hood of her car, signature sketchbook in hand. Smiling she made her way over to her. Using the natural stealth she was born with, Claudia snuck up behind Jane to see what she was drawing. 

“You know it’s not polite to look over someone’s shoulder,” Jane said, a smile in her voice. Her pencil shading in a scene of some trees surrounding a lake, Spanish moss dripping from the branches. An arched stone bridge connecting the two banks of the lake. An owl was flying as if it was about to fly right off the page. Its large black eyes staring intently at whoever was viewing the picture. 

Claudia’s arms wrapped around Jane’s middle as she rested her chin over her shoulder. “Well can you blame me? I was raised by wolves after all,” Claudia said before she gave Jane a quick peck on the cheek.

“So are you finally going to tell me why you’re avoiding your dad?” Jane asked finally putting down the sketch pad to thread their fingers together. Their hands resting on Jane’s stomach.

Claudia sighed and rested her forehead onto Jane’s shoulder. “Talia found Bobby playing with the box of dental dams I had in my room. At breakfast, she asked me what they were in front of my dads and Lura.” Claudia groaned when Jane let out a laugh. “It’s not funny,” she mumbled.

“Kind of is. I’m guessing that your dad wasn’t too happy about it.”

“Considering he doesn’t even think that I’m old enough to date let alone have sex. Yeah, I’d say he was less than pleased.”

Jane turned to face Claudia, her face pinched with uncertainty. “Does that mean he won't let you come with me to New Orleans?” 

“I don’t know. I’m hoping Papa will convince him.” Claudia sighed and unwound her arms from around Jane. “I’m going to have to face the firing squad eventually, but do you think I could put it off for at least a little while?”

“What did you have in mind?” Jane asked as she hopped off of her hood and shoved her sketchbook into her bag.

“How does a milkshake and curly fries at Jay’s Diner sound?” 

Jane let out a snort as the two got into the car. “Should have figured you’d say that.” Turning on the radio the two of them pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the edge of town.

Jay’s Diner had been in Beacon Hills for about fifty years and was a favorite among the locals. The neon light of the sign flickered, casting an unearthly hue onto the gravel parking lot. From the outside, Jay’s Diner looked to be a prime spot for a horror film. The pealing yellow paint and dead vines that climbed the outside not helping the creep factor. Inside was a different matter altogether. Once one got up the nerve to walk through the rust-colored door, they were greeted with a warm atmosphere and an even warmer staff. Over the years yuppies had tried to buy Jay and his family out. Claiming that the creepy exterior drove away tourists. But Jay remained firm on keeping his diner in the family and away from greedy business people.

When they entered the diner, Claudia called out to Stan, the fry cook while Jane greeted Flo, one of the waitresses. They took their usual spot near the door, sliding into the candy apple red vinyl booth. “The usual girls?” Flo asked when she got to their table, her voice rough thanks to decades of heavy smoking. Flo had been working as a waitress at Jay’s since she was in high school. That is until she and Jay got hitched and she became co-owner of the diner. She worked the front a few times a week, despite being well past retirement age. 

“And break with tradition? You know us better than that Flo,” Claudia said with a wide smile. Flo shook her head in good-nature, her thin red lips smiling down at the girls. With gnarled hands, she scribbled the order down on the pad of paper and walked over to the pass-through window, and slipped it to Stan. When they were alone a thought suddenly struck Claudia. “Oh hey, so I forgot to mention but this Friday we’re having a pack night.”

Sadness and disappointment clouded Jane’s eyes. “Alright, I suppose we could move our date to another day if you-”

“No, I’m not canceling our date. Well, actually that’s not true I kind of am. I’m asking you if you want to come to pack night with me?” Claudia reached over the table to still Jane’s twisting fingers as she mangled the paper napkin.

“But isn’t pack night for, ya know, pack?”

“Yeah, but since we’re sort of like a package deal, they're going to have to meet you sooner or later. What better time to do it than when everyone is having fun and in a good mood.” 

“You’re really okay with me meeting your pack?” Jane asked her eyes widening in awe. Since supernatural creatures weren’t ‘out’, so to speak, they fiercely guarded their identity and only let a handful of humans in on the secret. It was one thing to get told about the supernatural community and to find out that your significant other was a supernatural creature, it was a whole nother thing to meet a butt-ton of them. This was true especially among werewolves since hunters still posed a considerable risk. Though that risk was greatly reduced to the Stilinski-Hale Pack since they had deep ties with the Argents. That didn’t stop rogue hunters from coming to Beacon Hills to bag themselves a few werewolves.

Claudia squeezed Jane’s hand. “Of course. Especially since I’ve met your family already, it’s only fair for you to meet mine. Besides maybe when the rest of the pack meets you they’ll be more okay with me going to New Orleans.” The two were forced to separate their hands when Flo returned, a large basket of curly fries in one hand and a chocolate milkshake with two metal straws in the other. “Thanks, Flo.”

“No problem Suga’,” Flo rasped and was about to turn when she stopped. A glazed look came over her eyes as she stared unseeingly down at them. “Beware the owl, both friend, and foe. The cat will come to reap what she sows. The wolf may leave, but be forewarned, they’ll face those who have great scorn. The witch will sing, and chant her songs. It won’t be long, until the past is buried and the deed is done.”

Goosebumps broke out along Claudia’s arms at the ethereal voice that seemed to spill out of Flo’s mouth. Without another word the old woman turned and left, leaving both girls wondering what the hell just happened. 

#

It was one of the rare nights where most of the pack was eating in the main house. Usually, they either were away at school or on business trips. The only one’s missing was the pack mates who were away at college, but they would soon return for pack night. The large dining room was filled with conversations as laughter rang out around them.

“Hey Dad, mind passing me the water?” Claudia asked Derek, snagging his attention from the very dry conversation he was having with Boyd about the company. When she had his attention, she said what had been stewing in her mind all day. Better to get this over with now. Just rip it off like a band-aid. “So I invited Jane to pack night.” With that one small sentence, all conversation was abruptly halted. All eyes turned to Derek and Claudia. Some had looks of curiosity, other looks of trepidation. 

“You invited an outsider to our pack night?” Derek asked, anger making his voice drop into a growl. 

“Please, Jane is hardly an outsider,” Claudia said rolling her eyes. “She’s going to be apart of this pack, she should at least get to know everyone before it becomes official.”

The glass pitcher in Derek’s hands cracked under the pressure of his hands, his jaw ticking as he clenched it. “Derek,” Stiles said softly placing a gentle hand on the alpha’s arm. “She’s right. One day Jane will become part of this pack. It’ll be easier for everyone if there is a bond already in place. And you know the only way to create a bond with someone is to actually meet them.”

Derek let out a pent-up breath. “Fine, she can come.” Claudia beamed at Derek’s words. “But she’s not staying the night. As soon as we get back from the run she has to leave.”

“Of course.” Claudia nodded enthusiastically. If she had it her way Jane would stay the whole night like the rest of the pack, but she’d gladly take the compromise. The conversation slowly picked up around them, eventually reaching the level of joy and happiness it once was. After dinner was over, and all the plates were cleaned, Claudia pulled out her cell phone to send a quick text to Jane, telling her the good news. Plugging her phone into the charger, she settled in bed, the smile never leaving her face. That is until the dreams started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. It was a lot of fun writing all the fluffy bits. Let me know what you think, and if there is anything that I can improve on. 
> 
> Hope you stay safe and healthy,  
> Amber <3


	4. Chapter 4

_ Rough hands pushed Claudia, forcing her to stumble forward. A grunt of pain was punched out of her as she landed hard on her knees. Her arms were unable to break her fall due to the bastards tying them behind her back. She tried to rub the thick blindfold that covered her eyes off with her shoulders, but without opposable thumbs, it was damn near impossible.  _

_ “Claudia?” Jane’s voice whispered through the air. She tried to locate where Jane was, but for some reason, her senses were all messed up. When a warm hand landed on her shoulder she growled and lunged, thinking it was one of the bastards. “Claudia it’s me,” Jane said. “Here, standstill so that I can take off the blindfold and rope.” _

_ Claudia jerked away from the voice. “You’re not Jane,” she snarled. The thing may have sounded like Jane, but she knew deep in her bones that this was not her mate. _

_ “Yes I am,” the person who sounded like Jane said, her voice cracking with unshed tears. Claudia had to admit, for a second she wavered, nearly believing that this really was Jane. But then the bond tugged at her, pulling her away from the voice. _

_ “No, you’re not. Now tell me where she is and I might just let you die quickly and painlessly,” Claudia said, her voice hard as steel. The whole thing would have definitely intimidated whoever she was talking to if it wasn’t for the fact that Claudia staggered to stand up.  _

_ “It’s me. Why won’t you believe me,” the voice said, sobs bouncing off of the room.  _

_ With a strength she didn’t know she possessed Claudia snapped the rope around her wrists and blindly reached forward. Somehow catching the person off guard she wraped her hands around their throat. Claudia felt the person clawing at her hands, but it only forced Claudia to squeeze harder. It was only when the last breath of air left the person and their body went slack did Claudia release her hold. Wrenching off her blindfold she searched the room. Four concrete walls surrounded her. There was just enough light coming through the small gap in the metal door for her to see who was dead at her feet. Claudia gasped in shock, bile rising in her throat as she saw the person laying in a lifeless heap on the ground.  _

_ “No, no, no, no,” she repeated over and over as she slowly backed away from the body. Tears made her vision swim but she never took her gaze off of the two golden eyes that stared lifelessly at her. The cold concrete wall halted any further distance she was trying to put between her and Jane’s body. Sliding down she drew her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. “This can’t be happening, this can’t be real. It’s a dream, it has to be,” she muttered as she rocked back and forth. _

_ She didn’t know how much time had passed. She never left the spot on the floor, her eyes never leaving Jane’s cold dead ones. She jumped when the metal door creaked open. A woman stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the bright light from the other room. “Well this went much better than I ever could have hoped for,” the woman said striding towards Claudia, towering over her. _

_ “What do you want?” Claudia asked hollowly. _

_“I want what every good hero wants,” the woman said sweetly. Before Claudia could process what was happening, the woman brought her knee up swiftly. The hard joint connecting with Claudia’s face. A sickening crunch rang out around them as pain and blood exploded from her nose. “Revenge.” An inhuman growl emanated from the woman, cat-like eyes shining out from her silhouetted form. The woman reached down to grip her shoulder, her sharp nails digging into Claudia’s flesh. The woman jerked her, shaking her aching head as the woman called her name. “Claudia. Cla_ udia!” 

She gasped flailing blindly in the dark room. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Derek said as he drew her close to his chest. Claudia gripped at her father’s soft night shirt, letting his familiar scent ground her to the here and now. Tucking her head under his chin he rubbed soothing circles on her back, allowing the sobs to wrack her body. Only when her sobs lessened into the occasional hiccup did he speak. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It felt so real,” she whispered into the darkness. “Everything felt so real.” A new wave of tears clawed up her throat as she thought back to the hellish nightmare she had awoken from.

“Hey, it was just a dream. It wasn’t real.” With her head on her father’s chest, his words vibrated through her. “I know you’re probably too scared to go back to sleep right now, so why don’t I go make you a cup of warm milk. How does that sound?”

She nodded, releasing Derek from her iron grasp. When he was out of the room she grabbed at her phone, the bright lock screen nearly blinding her. With closed eyes, she somehow managed to dial Jane’s number. When the phone picked up and a very groggy Jane croaked out a weak greeting, relief washed over Claudia like a title wave. “Claudia? It’s four in the morning, is something wrong?”

“No, nothing's wrong. I-I just had a really bad dream and wanted to hear your voice,” Claudia said silent tears streaming down her face. Just the thought of never hearing Jane’s voice again was enough to send her down into a tailspin. 

“Do you want me to come over? And before you say anything I honestly don’t give a damn what your dads will think,” Jane said, her voice growing more awake by the second. The rustling of fabric was the only sign that Jane got out of bed.

“It’s okay. It was just a silly dream, no need for you to drive all the way across town.”

“Are you sure?” Jane asked, and Claudia could practically hear the frown in her voice. “I honestly don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. You go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you,” she said relief and guilt warring inside of her.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Jane said around a yawn. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” The slight beeping noise that signaled the call had ended filtered through the phone. Putting her phone down she turned her attention to her doorway. “I’m done so you can come out now.”

Derek walked into her room and gave her a shrug, two steaming cups in his hands. “Hey, at least I give you the illusion of privacy. Growing up my parents didn’t believe in the concept.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he said with a chuckle as he handed her one of the cups. 

She scooted over so that her back rested against her headboard. “You never really talk about your childhood.”

“I know. Some days it’s just harder to think about it than others. What do you want to know?” Derek asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Anything.” Claudia took one of her father’s large hands into hers, the rough calloused fingers wrapping around her own. Her fingers played with his wedding ring. The thin gold band glinting from the weak light streaming in through her door.

Derek hummed in thought before a small chuckle escaped his mouth. “Have I ever told you the time I convinced your Aunt Cora to kiss a frog?” 

“No.” Claudia shook her head. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she envisioned her ‘take no shit’ aunt smooching a Prince Naveen wannabe. 

“I think I was around six or seven and it was your aunt’s fifth birthday party. Your grandma Talia let me invite some of my friends to the party so that I wouldn’t drown in pink, or want to stab myself in the eye from all the princess talk Cora and her friends would have. So, I invited a few other boys from my class. They were royally pissed when they came over and saw that I had invited them to a princess party. Tommy had the brilliant idea that we should tell Cora if she really wanted to be a princess so bad she should kiss a frog to turn him into a prince. We spent most of the party out in the preserve looking for one, and let me tell you, even with my quick reflexes, the slimy little bastard was hard to catch. When we finally caught it we came running back with our prize. At first, Cora wasn’t buying the BS we were telling her, but one of her friends said that we were telling the truth since her mother had just read that story to her. The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than a second since the boys and I could barely keep a straight face, let alone suppress our laughter.”

“Oh, God. What did she do?”

“She chased me around with the knife that was used to cut the cake.” Derek smiled down at his daughter when her light laughter trickled up to him. “Yeah, thankfully your grandma came in just in time to rescue me from a very livid Cora. Only, when Cora had finally stammered out what had happened I had two Hale females who were pissed at me. Not an experience I’ve wanted to repeat. Needless to say, the boys never came back to the house and I was grounded for a solid month.”

“Oh come on, we Hale females aren’t that bad.”

“You’re only saying that because you’ve never been on the receiving end of it.”

“You forget I have two sisters.”

“And you forget that I was a middle child who grew up with an older and younger sister. The female Hale ire is not something to mess with.” Derek smiled and kissed her head before he took her empty cup. “Alright, storytime over. You should at least try to get a little sleep before school tomorrow.”

#

Locker doors slammed shut, the loud sound traveling down the busy hallway. She weaved through the crowd of students, fighting to get to her own locker. Sighing in relief when she finally made it. _Whoever designed these lockers obviously didn’t expect students to put more than two textbooks in it_ , she grumbled to herself as she fought to stuff her books back into the tiny metal box. Claudia let out a relieved breath when she managed to shut the locker door, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Jane standing behind it. “Jeez, you scared me.” She clutched at her chest as if that would slow her racing heart.

“What’s going on? You’ve been jumpy all day,” Jane said as she clutched her books to her chest. “Is there another creature in Beacon Hills that’s trying to kill us?” she asked dropping her voice to a whisper.

“As far as I know there's no one new.”

“Then what’s got you so on edge?”

“Sorry, I guess I’m still pretty shaken about the dream I had last night,” Claudia said glancing down in shame. She had always been the one her siblings and younger pack mates went to for help. She was always the one giving out advice. But now she felt like she was drowning in the middle of the ocean, with no one around to help. 

“Wait, you called me last night?” Jane asked her eyebrows pinching together in confusion. “I thought I just dreamt that.”

Claudia let out a mirthless laugh. “Yeah, I called you ‘cause I had a really bad dream. And now that I’ve said it out loud, it sounds really childish.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Shifting her books to rest against her hip, Jane took one of Claudia’s hands. “You know I’m always here for you, even if it’s just to talk after a really bad dream.” 

Claudia gave Jane’s hand a slight squeeze before dropping it. “I know,” she said. “Sara and the others are probably waiting so I should get going.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jane said as she watched Claudia walk down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pack nigh and Jane meets the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy. I've been really loving writing fluff lately so I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and if there's anything that I can improve on.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Amber <3

Claudia watched as the red Volkswagen Bug pulled up into the driveway. She leaned against the railing of the porch, a dopey smile on her face as she saw Jane get out of the car. “I was starting to think you chickened out on me and weren’t going to come,” she said when Jane walked up the steps.

“And miss the interrogation of a lifetime? I don’t think so.” Jane’s mouth quirked up into a smile.

When Jane moved to go into the house Claudia grabbed her wrist to halt her. “But seriously, I’m really glad you’re here.” She pulled Jane closer, cupping the side of her face to kiss her. It was supposed to be a quick one, but the kiss soon turned heated. Jane bit Claudia’s lip causing the girl to let out a small moan. 

“Ew can you guys, like, not make out,” Laura said, her voice filtering through the door. Thanks to her supernatural abilities Claudia was able to pick up on the little quip her sister said. It was times like this that she really envied Jane and wished that she and her family didn’t have super hearing.

Claudia groaned in annoyance as she separated from Jane. “Come on, everyone’s waiting,” she said placing one last kiss on Jane’s lips. Taking her hand she led her through the door and into the house. When they got to the living room ten sets of eyes turned away from the TV to see who the newcomer was. “Hey guys, so this is my mate, Jane. Jane these are all the pups. You’ve met Laura and Talia already and know Sara, but this is her little sister Skyler. Then we have Casie, Martin, Kendell, Kaden, and Kada.” Claudia pointed to each pup as she said their names. 

“Uh, hi,” Jane said and gave a weak little wave. “Nice to meet you.” 

Kaden sniffed the air before wrinkling his little nose. “You don’t smell like us.”

“That’s because she isn’t a werewolf like us, she’s human,” Claudia said softly to the curious little five year old. 

“Oh, okay! You can sit next to me, we’re watching Brave,” he said to Jane brightly patting the space next to him. Claudia’s heart clenched at his easy acceptance of Jane, she just hoped the rest of the pack would accept her as easily as Kaden did. She looked around at the other pups. The younger ones seemed to stare at Jane with a mixture of curiosity and shyness. But the older ones had already turned their attention back to their phones.

“That’s really nice of you Kaden, but I’m going to show Jane around first. Then we can watch the movie together. How does that sound?” she asked bending down to his level. She managed to glance over at Kaden’s twin sister Kada. The girl was nestled into the corner of the couch, Kaden on one side and Sara on the other. She had Bun-Bun clutched tight to her chest, the ratty old stuffed bunny looking at the two of them through black glassy eyes. Kada’s own eyes were wide with what Claudia hoped to be curiosity and not fear. But the little girl’s eyes never left Jane.

“Okay,” Kaden said giving both Claudia and Jane a wide smile before turning back to the movie. 

She laced her fingers with Jane’s and led her out of the room, Jane waving goodbye with her free hand. “Sorry about that, I know it can be a little overwhelming. But hey, look on the bright side, we got all the pups out of the way, now all we need to do is introduce you to their parents,” she said leading Jane through the house. “Want anything to eat or drink?”

“Some water would be nice,” Jane said her cheeks growing a dusty rose color as she blushed.

“One cup of water coming up.” Leading Jane into the kitchen she saw that it was bustling with people. Not an unusual sight, but what gave Claudia pause was the fact that Papa wasn’t there in the mix of it all. The man could be a major control freak when it came to his kitchen. “Uh, hey guys, this is my mate Jane, Jane this is Kira, Aunt Alison, and Isaac.” 

The three of them looked up and greeted Jane with a mixture of ‘hello’s and kind smiles before they turned back to whatever task they were doing. Jane grabbed a seat at the kitchen island, watching the chaos unfold before her. Claudia somehow managed to grab two glasses without getting in anyone’s way. Filling the glasses and handing it to Jane was a different story. She nearly bumped into Aunt Alison when the older woman spun to fill one of the many large pots they had with water. Safely handing the glass to Jane she took the seat next to her.

“So Jane, how did you two meet?” Isaac asked never stopping as he chopped up the pile of vegetables that sat on the counter. 

“We met in study hall, and everything just clicked. It felt like I had known her my entire life,” Jane said giving Claudia a shy smile. “I know that probably doesn’t make sense and sounds crazy but it’s true.”

“It’s not crazy. That’s what it feels like when you first meet your mate. You two are lucky to find each other so young. Most don’t get that kind of opportunity,” Aunt Alison said before she let out a laugh and shook her head. “You know now that I think about it most of us met our mates when we were around the same age as you. Guess it’s the luck of being in a Hale pack.”

“Oh God don’t say that I don’t think I’m ready for Kendell to find her mate yet,” Isaac said on a whine.

“Considering the girl is six, I think you have some time,” Aunt Alison said rolling her eyes and gave Claudia and Jane an exasperated look behind Isaac’s back.

“At least I don’t have to worry about Knox finding his mate,” Kira said with a grin.

“Knox?” Jane asked leaning over to whisper the question in Claudia’s ear. As if on cue the two-year-old pit bull mix ran into the house with Liam running behind.

“Knox,” Kira said, her voice firm. Hearing his name the dog stopped in his tracks and walked over to Kira, head lowered knowing he had done something wrong. “You know better than to run around the house like that.” Knox let out a whine, ice blue eyes staring up at Kira. “Now don’t give me that look. You know those puppy dog eyes don’t work on me.” 

“You have got to teach me that trick,” Liam said panting as he flopped down on the island bar stool. “That damn mutt doesn’t listen to a word I say.” As if he understood what Liam said Knox let out a low growl. “Did I say mutt? I meant to say beautiful and majestic dog,” Liam said quickly to Knox. Only after Liam had backtracked his words did the pit bull stop his growling, and if Claudia didn’t know better, she could have sworn that Knox gave Liam a haughty look.

“Go on and be a good boy,” Kira said scratching and petting Knox. Knox licked the side of her arm before he trotted off. “That means no running in the house,” she called after the dog. Shaking her head she went to wash her hands before she resumed cooking. Suddenly there was a crashing sound that came from the direction Knox had gone off in. 

Everyone looked at each other and then at Liam. Sighing he got up from the table. “Fine, I’ll see what he broke this time. By the way, this is the last time I watch him. I don’t care if I have to find a different babysitter for the twins, it’s so not worth it.”

They all watched as Liam trudged out of the room, Claudia and Jane having to bite the inside of their cheeks to keep the laughter from escaping their mouths.

#

Claudia sighed in relief when dinner went off without a hitch, and no one interrogated Jane. At least they didn’t do it too much. That job was saved for her Dad. When dinner was through, and all the dishes were washed, they all made their way to the backyard to gather around the large campfire. Sticks with marshmallows attached to the ends, the adults sat around the fire talking among themselves. The younger pups were playing a game, running around to burn off the excess energy from the sugary treat. Claudia sat on one of the large logs that acted as a bench in front of the fire. Jane sitting to her right, her warmth and the slight but steady pressure of her body filled her with longing for this to be an everyday occurrence. She glanced at Jane when she felt a shiver run through her. “Cold?”

“Nope, I’m good,” she said her teeth chattering slightly. Rolling her eyes at her stubborn mate, Claudia shrugged off her thick fleece jacket and draped it over the both of them while pulling Jane even closer to her. She was glad that the jacket was oversized and easily engulfed both of them. Jane let out a sigh when the warmth from the jacket and Claudia enveloped her.

Claudia felt one of Jane’s arms wrap around her while her head rested on her shoulder. It was nice, until the icicles Jane called fingers slipped under the back of Claudia’s shirt to rest on her skin. Claudia let out a yelp, which caused a few of the adults to turn their way. “That’s freaking cold,” she said to Jane.

“Yeah but at least my fingers aren’t anymore,” Jane said, a smile in her voice.

“You know, it’s a good thing you’re cute,” she mumbled, lightly resting her head on Jane’s. She felt Jane shift as she placed a quick kiss to the side of her neck, though Jane’s fingers stayed, resting against the skin of Claudia’s back. Slowly the chill from them lessened, helped by the fact that Jane traced random patterns on her skin. The moon was just reaching its peak, streams of moonlight coming through the leaves of the trees.

“Alright I think it’s time everyone, don’t you?” her dad’s booming voice called out around them. He was met with whoops and cheers before everyone started to get ready to run.

Excitement thrummed through her veins, the wolf clawing its way to the surface. “Jane, it’s time to run. If you want you can join us, or you can stay here with the others who aren’t running,” she whispered into Jane’s hair.

“I think I should stay. I don’t think I could keep up with you wolves anyway,” she said with a weak laugh as she sat up.

“I can stay here if you want.”

Jane shook her head. “No. You go and have fun, I’ll be here when you get back.”

Claudia stood up but bent down to lay a quick kiss on Jane’s mouth before she began to shed her clothes. Enjoying the look of embarrassment, shock, and lust that crossed Jane’s face. Once all of her clothes were off and in a neat little pile next to Jane she said, “you sure you don’t want to join me?”

Jane’s throat bobbed, “Yeah I’m good right here.” 

_Oh, I bet you are_ , Claudia thought to herself. Giving her a wink she shifted, grateful for her thick fur coat that covered her naked skin. As much fun as that little stunt was, she was sure if she spent one more second without any clothes or her fur coat she was going to get frostbite. When she opened her eyes the world shifted to black and white, her gaze instantly landed on Jane’s and the wide-eyed wonder that shone there.

“Can I touch you?” she asked. 

Giving her a wolfie smile she walked up to Jane. Jane’s touch was tentative at first, but then grew more confident. Moving from the top of her head, to her ears, and under her chin. She closed her eyes at the sensation of Jane’s fingers running through her fur. A sharp yip followed by equally sharp teeth dug into her tail, followed by a pulling sensation. Opening her eyes she saw Papa in his shifted form, the fox let out what was supposed to be an intimidating growl and nudged her towards the woods where the others were waiting. _Alright, alright, yeash I’m going. No need to get your tail in a bunch_ , she thought to herself as she trotted off into the forest with the others. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this fic is usually in close third person for Claudia, it felt really weird to write ‘Papa’ and ‘Dad’ whenever Stiles and Derek said or did anything. Just know that although she calls Stiles ‘Papa’ and Derek ‘Dad’, I’ll be using their actual names whenever they do or say anything. Also, even though Scott and Stiles aren’t genetically brothers they see each other as a brother so their kids call and refer to them as ‘Uncle Scott’ and ‘Uncle Stiles’ and they treat them as if they actually were their uncles.

Claudia wanted to throw back her head and howl with glee as she and Sara raced back to the house. It was a tradition since their very first full moon run to race each other. The two were neck and neck, bumping into each other trying to sabotage the other into tripping. They both jumped the last few feet onto the deck, but they realized their mistake too late. A thin layer of frost had formed on the deck, making the surface slick. Nails clawed at the wood, as they tried to get some traction to stop before they both hit the sliding glass door. But neither were able to get their footing and both wolves smacked against the glass before landing in a heap on top of one another. Claudia shook her head, trying to clear the little Tweedy birds and stars that circled around her. 

Laughter drew her attention up and she saw Jane standing before the glass door. “Oh man, I so wish I got that on camera,” she said opening the door. Claudia shifted and untangled herself from Sara. 

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up shortstop,” Claudia said before she let out a little ‘oof’ when a pair of sweats and a t-shirt hit her in the face. Pulling the garments off she saw that Jane was trying to stifle her laughter.

“Hey, that wasn’t me that was your dad,” she said, putting her hands up in defense. Rolling her eyes at Derek’s over protectiveness she pulled on the clothes. _It’s not like I have anything that needs protecting. That ship has already set sail long ago._ A thought struck her and she tried her best to not let the evil cackle that was rising in her throat past her lips. “Come here, I want a hug,” she said to Jane, who just rolled her eyes and opened her arms. As soon as she had her mate in her arms, Claudia slipped her still freezing hands underneath the back of Jane’s shirt. Jane let out a squeak as she tried to jump away from Claudia’s cold hands, but Claudia’s enhanced strength prevented the girl from getting far. “Pay back’s a bitch isn’t it,” Claudia whispered into her ear.

“I hate you so much right now,” Jane grumbled into Claudia’s neck. Claudia was about to respond when a throat was cleared rather pointedly. Glancing over at the sound she saw Derek with a very disapproving look on his face.

“It was so nice to have you Jane but I think it’s time to leave,” Derek said arching one black bushy brow. Jane nodded and was about to grab her things when a cry halted any further movement.

“No! You can’t leave yet!” Kaden said, his little voice ringing out in the room. He ran up to Jane and threw his arms around her legs.

“Kaden, I’m sorry-

“But you promised that we would watch a movie together,” Kaden said, his eyes brimming with tears. “Derek tell her. Tell her that she has to keep her promise.”

“But she-” Derek started but when those tears started to fall and a loud wail emanated from Kaden’s tiny body Derek looked around for help. Not seeing Liam or Hayden around his shoulders fell, a deep sigh escaping him. “I suppose that she should keep her promise.” When Kaden’s crying didn’t stop panic washed off of him. 

Jane knelt down to be at Kaden’s level. “Hear that bud? Mr. Stilinski-Hale said I can watch a movie with you,” she said softly and took one of his pudgy hands in hers, allowing the boy to wrap his hand around her finger. “But we can’t watch the movie if you’re crying. So what do you say we dry those tears.”

Kaden’s crying finally lessened to just sniffles. “O-okay.” With his hand still firmly wrapped around her finger he led her to the couch. 

Claudia smothered the triumphant grin that was threatening to spread over her face. If she had known that her dad’s weakness was small adorable crying children she would have tried that tactic months ago. Derek watched slack-jawed as Kaden and Jane went to go sit on the couch. When his gaze turned to Claudia she just shrugged and followed them.

#

“There are very few things better than the taste of cheese that’s burnt nearly beyond recognition.” Sara stared longingly through the glass toaster oven door. The burnt smell quickly filling the kitchen and turning Claudia’s stomach.

“You are a heathen,” Claudia said in disgust. “I rather have real food, like chicken nuggets.”

“You know that chickens don’t have nuggets, right?” Sara asked. She tore her gaze away from the toaster to arch an eyebrow at her best friend. Claudia took out the bag of heavily processed meat from the freezer and dump the entire bag on to a plate 

“Don’t ruin my lunch for me. I will punch you in the throat,” Claudia growled as she huddled the plate of frozen chicken nuggets to her chest as if Sara’s words could physically hurt them. Shuffling around the other she-wolf, Claudia popped open the microwave and placed the plate inside the box. Once safely turning in a happy little circle inside the microwave Claudia grinned at Sara who just rolled her eyes.

“You know if Uncle Stiles catches you making that crap he’s going to have a cow.”

“Well it’s a good thing he’s not here to find out,” she said sticking her tongue out at her best friend. As the two oldest pups in the house, they were in charge while the other adults either went on patrol or tended to whatever business needed to be done that weekend. Sunday morning cartoons drifted into the kitchen through the living room where the younger ones were watching, still in their pj's with a major case of bed head. “I know you were going for the whole ‘chard to a crisp’ but I highly doubt that you intended for your hunk of coal to actually catch on fire,” she said pointing to the toaster oven. 

Sure enough, the hunk that had once been perfectly good cheese was now on fire. Sara quickly unplugged the toaster, pulling out the tray with the still flaming cheese, and ran it under the faucet. Claudia cackled when Sara pouted at her now soggy chard of cheese. “Oh come on! It was almost perfect,” she said on a whine.

“Well at least I know what to actually get you for your birthday,” Claudia said brightly.

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but what do you plan on getting me?”

“Actual taste in decent food.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed. “Your unidentified chicken parts are ready,” she said when the microwave went off with a beep. Hip checking Sara as she skipped over to the microwave Claudia pulled out the plate, breathing in the scent of freshly thawed nuggets and ignoring Sara’s look of revulsion.

“Hey, I’ll even be a good friend and share my ‘unidentified chicken parts’ with you,” she said sliding the plate between the two of them. The two of them ate in relative silence. At least Claudia was silent as she happily munched on her food. Sara, on the other hand, kept whining and muttering things under her breath as she ate and grimaced with each mouthful she swallowed.

#

Claudia was putting her books away into her locker when she felt a presents come up behind her, followed by the scent of vanilla and peppermint. The world went black as soft hands covered her eyes.

“Guess who,” Jane said a smile in her voice.

“You know it's almost impossible to sneak up on a werewolf like that, right?” Claudia said rolling her eyes. Jane let out a huff and took her hands away from Claudia’s face. 

“You know one of these days I’ll be able to sneak up on you,” Jane said with a pout. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night babe,” Claudia smirked. “Hey, do you have any plans for Thursday night?”

“Yeah, I promised this girl in my bio class that I would help her study for the test that’s on Friday.” The shrill bell caused both girls to jump. “Shit I’m going to be late. I’ll see you later.”

Claudia watched Jane bob and weave through the crowd of students, her heart sinking. It wasn’t a big deal that she wouldn’t get to celebrate her birthday on the actual day with Jane. She was just looking forward to it since it would be the first one she could celebrate with her. Claudia told herself that she and Jane could celebrate during the weekend, but then she remembered that Jane had an away game and would be spending the majority of the weekend training.

“So who kicked your puppy?” Sara asked when she slid into her seat for English class.

“What?”

“You look really sad like someone kicked your puppy.”

“It’s stupid. Jane said that she already had plans for Thursday. But It’s okay since I’ll just celebrate with the pack.”

Sara’s eyes filled with guilt. “Shit I knew I was forgetting something. Uncle Derek asked me to tell you that there was a major pack emergency that popped up.”

“Great that’s exactly how I wanted to spend my birthday, babysitting the pups,” Claudia said dryly. “At least it couldn’t get much worse than that.” Suddenly both Claudia’s and Sara’s phones buzzed in their pockets. Pulling the device out of her jeans Claudia opened the message that her dad sent. 

Derek: the situation got worse. All the pups need to be out of the house starting Thursday. No one is to stay at the pack house or go back to it.

“The universe just had to prove me wrong, didn’t it?” Claudia said dropping her head back to look at the ceiling. Even though there were enough beds in the pack house for everyone, only her family lived there full time. Everyone else had their own apartments or houses and used the pack house as a place to hang out with everyone. 

“Bright side we won’t have to babysit,” Sara said and gave Claudia a forced smile which just earned her a glare. Sara was saved from anything Claudia would have said since the bell rang starting the class.

#

Thursday came rolling around and Claudia thought her day couldn’t get any worse. Once again the universe decided to prove her wrong. First, she tossed and turned all night, but the thunderstorm raging outside would wake her up as soon as she would fall asleep. The storm hadn’t let up by morning, much to her annoyance. Then she stepped in a puddle. No big deal until she realized the rain boots she wore had a gigantic hole in them. Her chem teacher also decided to give them all a pop quiz on the one topic Claudia didn’t know anything about. Granted, she sucked at chemistry so she didn’t understand practically the whole subject, but that was beside the point. And then of course they were doing dodge ball in gym class. Despite her superhuman reflexes, she managed to get hit in the face with the red rubber ball Satan himself designed. Needless to say, she wanted this day to be over with. 

She searched the crowd for Sara, finding her sitting on the large concrete steps of the school, typing out texts at a rapid rate. It was only when Claudia was about five feet from Sara, did she finally lift her head from her phone. She opened her mouth but Claudia held up a finger. “Don’t ask.” Sara closed her mouth with an audible click. “Can we just get out of here? I’m so done with today.”

Sara nodded and got up, the two of them walking towards Sara’s car. “Hey I need to make a stop before we head home, is that cool?” Sara asked. Since Grandpa Stilinski had moved to a retirement facility there was no way she and her sisters would fit inside his tiny one-bedroom apartment. So they had decided that it would be best if Claudia, Laura, and Talia stayed at Uncle Scott’s house until whatever monster of the week was killed.

“Sure it’s cool,” she mumbled. Claudia rested her head against the cool passenger side window as Sara drove. She watched as the trees passed in a blur, not noticing where Sara was going. It wasn’t until they turned off of the main road and onto her street did she finally notice her surroundings. “Uh, why are we going back to the pack house?” she asked sitting up.

“I forgot something there so I need to pick it up before we go to my house,” Sara said with a shrug. 

“What did you forget?”Claudia narrowed her eyes at her. They had figured out a long time ago that the only way you could lie to a werewolf was to tell a half-truth. If Claudia hadn’t known the girl since she was born she would have believed her. But something was off, she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Oh, um, I think I left my English paper there.” Sara shifted in the driver's seat, her heart stuttering as she lied. But before Claudia could call her out on her bullshit they pulled up the driveway. Sara parked the car and practically jumped out of it. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Nah, I’ll just wait here.”

“But I’m pretty sure that Uncle Stiles said that we shouldn’t be alone and should be paired with at least one other pack member,” Sara said tilting her head in confusion as her brows drew together. 

“Ugh, fine.” When Claudia went to put her key in the lock she found that the front door was already unlocked. Her hackles instantly stood up. There was no way Derek or Stiles would leave the front door unlocked, especially with this newest threat the pack was facing. Exchanging a worried look with Sara, Claudia eased the front door open and carefully stepped inside. The house was dark, and she strained to hear anything. The sound of at least 15 people’s hearts beating from the living room, caused panic to strike through her. She unleashed her claws ready to attack whoever was in her house. When she got to the dark living room she braced herself for an attack.

Suddenly the light was flicked on as everyone yelled “SURPRISE!!” jumping out of their hiding places. Startled Claudia clutched at her racing heart. Her entire pack was there, including Jane. Her eyes misted over, she had thought that she would have to spend her birthday without her mate and her pack around. Her pack surrounded her everyone chattering about how hard it was to keep the surprise party a secret. She glanced around and her eyes landed on Jane who gave her an unsure smile. 

“Are you mad at me?” Jane asked as she walked towards her. 

Claudia drew her into a hug, Jane’s arms instantly wrapping around her. “No,” she said softly, hoping Jane could hear it over the cooing her pack did. They separated, her face flaming with embarrassment at all the attention. Jane linked their hands together, unknowingly giving Claudia something to ground herself with as her pack laughed and talked. 

“Alright, who wants cake?” Stiles asked with a smile. 

The pack moved towards the kitchen where Derek had a sheet cake with candles already lit and placed around the edges. She didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cringe when the pack sang ‘Happy Birthday’ very off-key. The fact that Uncle Scott and Isaac actually howled at the very end did not help the situation. She sucked in a deep breath and blew. _I wish I could go to New Orleans with Jane._

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun!!!! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, I just couldn't resist. (please don't hate me)
> 
> Now I definitely don't think 50 is old. I just remember when I was 16 my mom got so offended when I called someone who was 50 old. Even though she wasn't 50 yet. 
> 
> I'm trying out writing a little more suspense in my work, so let me know if you guys liked it.


End file.
